


labour of love

by strawberriez8800



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alfie knits, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Tommy is amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriez8800/pseuds/strawberriez8800
Summary: Alfie knits for Tommy, or tries to, anyway.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	labour of love

Tommy returns home from work and finds Alfie in the living room, which isn’t anything out of the ordinary.

What is unusual, however, is the knitting kit on Alfie’s lap as he squints at an instruction booklet, scowling at it like it’s his life-long enemy, with knitting needles and a deformed piece of half-done cloth in his hands.

“Knitting?” is all Tommy says as he falls lazily onto the sofa, feeling the aches from the day seep out of him, slowly.

Alfie doesn’t bother to look up as he says, “Well, a man’s gotta find _something_ to do in retirement, don’t he.”

“Never took you for arts and crafts.”

Alfie looks at Tommy then, lifting a brow in amusement. “If I can kill a man with my bare hands, I can knit a fucking scarf, Tommy.”

Shrugging, Tommy lights a cigarette. “Sure.”

Alfie frowns at him, like he’s trying to parse Tommy’s response for any sarcasm. But Tommy wasn’t being sarcastic; he does agree with Alfie’s sentiment, but being able to knit a scarf and actually knitting a scarf that doesn’t fall apart are two matters entirely.

* * *

The next evening when Tommy returns home, Alfie is waiting for him with a heap of yarn in his lap. It takes Tommy a moment to realise it’s supposed to be the scarf Alfie had been working on.

There’s a glint in Alfie’s eyes that Tommy doesn’t know how to feel about, because he has an inkling—no, he is quite certain, in fact, that Alfie is about to ask—

“What I’m about to say, Tommy, you should know it’s not a _question,_ because I’m not asking.”

Tommy only looks at him, gaze flat, but he knows what’s coming.

Alfie rises from his armchair, clutching the ‘scarf’ in his hand, and throws it around Tommy’s neck. “This is fucking staying on, you hear me?”

“And if it doesn’t?” Tommy says, enjoying the annoyance that flickers in those storm-grey eyes.

“Then I’ll knit you a bloody jumper and you’d have to wear that instead.”

Neither is ideal, but wearing a deformed scarf seems a far better deal than a jumper that would probably have one and a half sleeves.

After all, as an MP _and_ a gangster, he does need to keep up appearances.

“What do I get in return for _this_?” Tommy asks.

In hindsight, perhaps he might have sounded a little too perturbed.

“Are you asking for more than my love and benevolence? Fucking ungrateful shit,” Alfie huffs, and picks up his knitting kit. “That’s it, Tom. You’re getting a jumper next.”

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Sholomons is fun. Haven't written for them in a while, but it's a cosy thing to get back to. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
